Talk:Goku VS Superman 2/@comment-77.42.186.115-20150722142538
i know both Dragonball Z and Superman, and I can tell you Goku wins this easily. I've been in many such arguments, and I don't want this to go on for long, so I'll try to make this as short as possible. Firstly, there are many versions of Superman while there's only one Goku, so that "bench-pressing the weight of the entire planet for five days" isn't a rigid argument. Superman got taken out by an EMP in "Superman vs the Elite" and was unconscious for like 5 days while being fed solar energy. The new 52 version can barely survive a nuke. You decide. Furthermore, Superman fighting Ssj3 Goku would be like Amanda Waller fighting the flash. Whenever Superman's fighting someone, the humans around him easily see his movements, yet Goku wasn't visible to the naked human eye as far back as in Dragon freaking Ball. Fight scenes in DBZ are always 'slowed down'. If you want more proof - Goku travelled from Earth to Namek in Bulma's ship, the distance being in the order of tens if not hundreds of light years, and during all that time King Kai could see him. But thing is, Goku reached Namek in just a matter of days meaning that ship must have been travelling much, much faster than light. Later, when Goku fought frieza, even King Kai couldn't see them, meaning their speed was even faster than the spaceship's (multiple x FTL).------ Master Roshi in DB destroyed the Moon back from earth with just a power level of around 200 using a weak(in comparison) Kamehameha. Piccolo did the same thing in Saiyan saga in DBZ using his special Beam Canon and he was only slightly stronger than Roshi at the time, and Goku, or even other DBZ characters take such planet destroying blasts ALL THE TIME. Goku might as well be even stronger than Superman. He(ssj3) split a planet with at least 10 times as much mass as the earth in half just by using a punch, what's to say he couldn't do more. And not to mention, Goku is highly trained in multiple martial arts, unlike superman (in most depictions. IK he was trained by Batman and WW, but how much is he seen putting it to the use?) who has gotten his ass handed to him by trained kryptonions who're at his level.---Cell in Android saga claimed to have enough power to destroy the entire solar system. now don't get this the wrong way, being able to destroy the solar system =/= destroying 9 planets and the sun, because all these are spread over millions of kilometres, and an energy blast would have to travel that much distance and still have to be powerful enough to do the damage. If one were to consider Goku at the end of DBZ, his powerful, concentrated spirit bomb or Super Kamehameha would be more than enough to incinerate even Superman, especially after all the beating he would have received from Goku, who I said is much much faster than Superman, is highly trained in martial arts, is clearly strong enough to punch through a planet without putting in all his effort and can teleport himself where ever he wants, not to mention Superman doesn't like dodging for some reason unlike Goku which makes it even easier. And don't forget, Doomsday killed Superman. Period.